


Days Like These Lead To, Nights Like This Lead To, Love Like Ours

by Blazing_Birdies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing_Birdies/pseuds/Blazing_Birdies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isn't it crazy how you can know someone for a day and watch your life change? It’s like they take what you were and flip you... Stiles and Derek meet on New Years Eve and spend the day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Like These Lead To, Nights Like This Lead To, Love Like Ours

**Author's Note:**

> All the stuff about New York is from my limited knowledge of the city. Sorry if I messed anything up. The title is from the song, "Bonfire Heart," by James Blunt.

They met by chance, by absolute chance. 

Derek Left his New York apartment, pulling his leather jacket tight around him as the winter air tugged at his hair. A scowl pulled at his face as he pushed his way onto the street, which was unusually crowded for a Tuesday in December, just days after Christmas, but today was no ordinary day. Today was New Year’s Eve. Today, more than any day, tourists flocked New York City. The scowl turned into a frown as he was pushed by a group of giggling teens, who were all wearing matching jackets and had their camera phones pointed at stop signs and pigeons. Fucking tourists. There were many things Derek liked about New York City, the buildings, the sound of traffic, the constant energy of it, but he hated tourists, hated their loud voices and their rudeness, hated being asked for directions and hated their stupid fascination with every damn thing.

Derek shoved his way through a throng of Texans congregated at the entrance of the subway, cursing under his breath. He could feel the blood rushing to his face. Damn tourists and their damn ways. It took him a long time to shove his way down an escalator, and into a subway car. By the time he sat down in the car he was fuming. He pulled out his phone and started bitching to his best friend Erica.

It took 3 stops before Derek could breathe normally again. Slowly his heart rate slowed and his anger ebbed. It was at that third stop that someone sat next to him. Previously people had been avoiding him, but this person sat down right next to Derek. Derek paid no mind, his eyes glued to his phone. 

But the stranger refused to be ignored. The person next to him would not shut up. He bounced his foot and mumbled under his breath. His fingers tapped endlessly on his chair. He kept shifting in his seat, crossing and uncrossing his legs. Derek signed out a breath. As if prompted by his small exhale, Derek’s noisy neighbor suddenly sat up and tapped Derek on the shoulder. Annoyed, Derek turned. His breath caught in his throat.

Before Derek sat the most beautiful person he had ever seen. His gaze traveled hungrily over pale skin, dotted with moles. His eyes ran over vans, skin tight jeans, an unzipped hoodie, to light pink lips, to land on big whiskey eyes. Damn.  
And then the boy opened his mouth and the spell broke.

“Look, I’m sorry to bother you, but I’m so lost and I have no idea where I am. I was with my friends; we drove here to see the ball drop tonight. We finally got here like an hour ago and I had to go to the bathroom when we stopped because we drove for seriously ages and Scott refused to stop because he was paying for gas and we had to make it all the way here on one tank and he was being stubborn. Anyway,” he took a deep breath, “we got here and I had to pee, so I ran off to the bathroom, and when I came out I couldn't find them and I had no idea where I was, but I remembered them saying that Jackson’s apartment is on the East Side, and I left my phone in the car so I couldn't get in touch with them. I decided to go meet them there, but now I’m here and I don’t know where to go next. Could I use your phone?”

Derek just stared at the boy, trying to take in all that he had just said. He felt his mouth open in shock and quickly snapped it closed. 

The guy, noticing the look on Derek’s face, spoke again. “I’m really sorry, that was way too much information. I have a rambling problem. I’m Stiles by the way.” Stiles smiled bashfully. Derek’s heart melted a little and he found himself almost smiling in return. There was something captivating about this beautiful, overactive boy. Without a word Derek handed Stiles his phone.   
Stiles smiled in thanks, Derek’s eyes were drawn to the perfect dimple on the left side of his face. The young man was seriously hot. Stiles dropped his head and dialed into Derek’s phone, and then held the phone to his ear. 

After a moment of silence, Stiles started speaking. “Hey, Scottie… I’m fine… I came out of the bathroom and you guys were just gone… Seriously, I’m fine… This guy on the subway let me use his phone…Where are you guys?...I have no idea where that is… One sec, let me check.” Stiles dropped the phone and turned to Derek, “Hey, where are we?” 

“42nd street,” Derek answered after a quick consultation of the map across the aisle from him.   
Stiles raised the phone to his ear again and relayed the answer. After a few more moments of hurried conversation, Stiles turned back to Derek. “Do you know where 62 East 50th is?”

Derek nodded and started quickly firing off directions. A few moments later he registered the confusion on Stiles’ face. His voice trailed off. Without a moment of contemplation, his mouth opened and words came out. “I could take you there if you want. It’s pretty close to here; also it’s hard to find your way around here if you don’t know the city.” Derek snapped his mouth shut so more wouldn't tumble out. He was surprised at himself; it wasn't like him to offer his help, who knew a cute man was all it took to turn him into a nice guy.

Stiles’ face immediately brightened. “Are you sure it isn't too much trouble?” he asked, twisting his hands.   
“I’m sure; it’s not too far from where I was going. I just have to stop by my sister, Laura’s, restaurant real quick and tell her I won’t be able to come in until later. She won’t be too happy, but she still owes me for all the times I covered for her when we were kids.” Derek exhaled nervously, hoping he wasn't asking too much of Stiles. The boy only smiled widely, “thank you so much.” He raised the phone to his ear and spoke for another minute before hanging up and handing the phone back to Derek. 

Minutes later Derek and Stiles had piled out of the subway and were standing on the sidewalk. Derek led the way, weaving them through people. After breaking through the initial crowd, he slowed and Stiles moved to walk by his side. 

After a few moments of silence, Stiles turned to Derek and asked, “So, what’s your name?”

“Derek,” he replied, quickly followed by, “what kind of name is Stiles?”

The boy in question laughed. “It’s a nickname, my real name is disgustingly long and hard to pronounce.”

“It can’t be that bad,” Derek replied with a smirk.

Stiles’ eyes sparkled as he spoke. “It’s that bad, believe me. I've spent all my years at school correcting teachers and subs and everyone else. Once they tried to read my name over the intercom to call me to the office. It wasn't pretty. Thank god I only have 5 months of college left before I’m done forever.” He finished with a goofy smile that showed all his teeth.   
Derek laughed softly, surprising himself again. It was usually only Erica and her antics that could get Derek laughing, but Stiles, a stranger, had somehow been able to pull a laugh out of him within 10 minutes of conversation. Amazing.

Derek met Stiles eyes again, a guy could really get lost in those eyes. Derek looked away quickly, his ears reddening.   
Thankfully Stiles didn't seem to notice Derek’s long looks and blushed cheeks. Stiles was too busy looking at everything that surrounded them. His eyes never landed for too long. 

“Derek, you’re so lucky to live in a city like this. It’s such a pretty day. I mean look at the sky, it’s snowing and the sun is hitting everything so perfectly. This city is like a fairy tale.” Stiles trailed of wistfully. Derek took a moment to look and see what Stiles had so enthralled by, suddenly the city he was so used to because something he had never seen before. The sun did shine brightly. The sky was covered by dove grey clouds, people in all colors of coats and hats milled around. Everything was like a kaleidoscope. Derek’s gaze jumped back to Stiles, he contemplated the boy, whose pale cheeks had been reddened by the cold wind, whose eyes sparkled like fucking stars. He suddenly had the urge to rest a hand on Stiles’ cheek, to understand the light behind his eyes. He wanted to kiss those soft lips. Shocked by his own reaction, Derek turned quickly and walked on. 

It took 10 minutes of steady walking for the pair to reach Laura’s restaurant, cleverly named Hale’s Kitchen. The sign read closed, but Derek opened the door and walked in, Stiles trailed after him. 

The sight that greeted Derek caused him to sigh. Since the loss of his parents this restaurant had become a second home. When his parents had been alive they had run and managed Hale’s Kitchen. Derek and Laura had grown up being waiters and cooks and doing all kind of handy jobs. Evidence of his parents still filled the restaurant. A picture of them hung next to the cash register. Memories of their lives, objects from their adventures covered the walls. In between these 4 walls, his parents still lived.   
Derek led Stiles behind the counter and into the small kitchen. Laura bent over a table, staring intently at the night’s menu. Milling around her were the other employees of the restaurant. Boyd, the fiancé of Erica, was a short order cook, Peter, Derek’s uncle worked with money, Erica waitressed, Kira also cooked. When Derek worked he waitered and ran the cash register. Laura filled in wherever she was needed.

As Derek and Stiles entered the room, a chorus of hellos greeted them. Laura turned, her face lit up when she saw Derek and her smile all but burst off her face when she saw that he was with a boy. 

Derek turned to Stiles and made introductions. Handshakes and smiles were exchanged. With a jerk of his head, Derek motioned for Laura to meet him out in the restaurant. She nodded and followed Stiles and Derek out. 

Once they had cleared the kitchen, Laura turned to Derek, devious smile on her face. “So Derek,” she all but purred, “Where’d you meet this little hottie?” Derek could feel blood rushing to his face. Introducing Stiles to Laura had been a mistake. Stiles only smiled at Derek, though his cheeks flushed prettily.

“We met on the subway,” Derek growled through his teeth, “he’s lost and I’m taking him to his friend’s house. Can I push my shift back a couple hours?”

Laura’s eyes sparkled mischievously. “Look at the two of you, blushing. So cute. My little Der- Bear, 25 years old and finally all grown up.” She let out a dramatic sigh before laughing at Derek’s horrified expression. “Lighten up, Der, I’m only kidding. Take the rest of the day off. It’s New Year’s Eve! At least one of us should be out having fun.” With a kiss on Derek’s cheek, she was off in the direction of the kitchen. As Derek and Stiles turned to leave her voice drifted out of the kitchen, “Take care of him, Derek, and don’t do anything I wouldn't do.” Her laughter followed them as they walked onto the sidewalk again.

“I’m sorry about her,” Derek said as the restaurant faded into the distance. “She loves to tease me. She can be a bit nosey. I’m sorry if she made you uncomfortable. But she’s family, what can you do?”

Stiles smirked at Derek, “I like her,” he declared as he hopped off the curb and then stepped back on, “she’s crazy, in a good way.”  
Derek chuckled, amused by Stiles. “That pretty much sums her up.” 

“So Hale’s Kitchen,” Stiles said, “what’s that about?” Derek smiled a little before replying, “Hale is my last name, Derek Hale. My parents owned the place before Laura and I did. They build it up from nothing, that place is in my blood.” His eyes turned wistful and his smile drooped a little.

Stiles noticed. “They’re not around anymore.” It wasn't a question. “I lost my mom a couple years ago, cancer, I know that look on your face.” 

Derek nodded slowly, “Car accident.” For a couple steps they were both silent. As they walked their arms brushed, when they brushed again, Stiles turned his palm and their hands found each other. Derek turned his head and looked at Stiles, took in his soft eyes and sad smile. They continued walking; Derek didn't pull his hand free.

They walked for a couple minutes; Stiles filled the cold air with soft conversation. He told Derek about his home and his dad, about his friends, about anything really. By the time they arrived at Jackson’s apartment, Derek was smiling again.   
Stiles took the lead, walking confidently up the stairs. Derek followed Stiles, rationalizing that he needed to make sure Stile would be safe before leaving him alone. 

Before Stiles could even knock, the door was flung open and a group of college aged kids came tumbling out and surrounded Stiles in a group hug. They were all talking at once and talking over each other, expressing their worry and apologies. It took a few minutes before any of them noticed Derek; he had been slowly edging away. He didn’t want to leave Stiles, but he felt like he didn’t belong. But before he had even taken two steps, one of Stiles’ friends, a pretty red-headed girl, saw him and her eyes widened. Slowly the friends all turned and looked at him. Derek looked at the ground. 

For a moment they were quiet. And then Stiles broke the silence. “Guys, this is Derek, Derek, this is Lydia,” he motioned to the red-haired girl, beside her was a girl with dark hair, Stiles identified her as Allison, behind her with a hand on her shoulder was Scott, and beside him was a curly haired boy named Isaac, scowling from the doorway was Jackson. They all, except for Jackson, nodded and smiled at Derek.

Lydia stared at Derek for a couple seconds before turning and stage whispering at Stiles, “You didn't tell us on the phone that he was so hot.” Stiles blushed bright red; Derek could feel his face heating up too. The tension was broken and soon everyone was laughing. 

Scott turned to Derek, “Derek, man, you want to come in, hang out? It’s the least we can do, after all you've done for Stiles.” Derek was unsure. He turned to Stiles, seeking his opinion. As their eyes met, Stiles smiled and nodded. Derek replied yes and followed the group into the house. 

What met Derek’s eyes as he entered the house was about what he expected from an about 20 year old guy living alone. The house was a bachelor pad. A big screen TV took up most of the living room and pizza boxes and beer bottles littered every flat surface. None the less, the house was comfortable. The group soon dispersed, leaving Stiles and Derek alone in the living room.   
Stile shifted on his feet uncomfortably. “You know, you don’t have to stay if you have other things to do.” 

Derek looked at the ground again and responded, “I was planning on working all day so my schedule is pretty empty right now.” He smiled at Stiles.  
Stiles smiled back, “well, in that case I challenge you to a game of FIFA soccer.” Derek smirked and grabbed the controller.They sat on the couch in front of the TV next to each other, Stiles' leg resting over Derek's. Derek marveled at the casual touch. it felt so right. He subtly leaned closer to Stiles, letting their shoulders as well.

They played for hours, Stiles’ friends all came and went, Derek got the chance to hang out with all of them. They spent all day laughing and goofing off. Derek couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard.   
When they finally looked at the clock again it was already 9:00pm. Stiles friends, Stiles and Derek all headed to Times Square. They found a spot and parked their stuff. Time passed quickly. 

Soon midnight was seconds away. 

The crowd chanted,

“8!”

Derek looked at Stiles

“7!”

Stiles stepped up so the front of his shoes met Derek’s

“6!”

Stiles tilted his head and smiled, the lights of Times Square shone in his eyes. 

“5!”

Derek placed one hand on Stiles’ warm cheek, moved it down to rest on his collar bone.

“4!”

Stiles pulled at the Derek’s jacket, pulled him impossibly closer.

“3!”

“2!”

“1!”

As the ball dropped and fireworks went off, Derek tilted Stiles’ head up and captured his lips. Their mouths barely brushed before Derek pulled away and smiled down at Stiles. They both moved in again, and this kiss was longer, hungrier. It left Derek breathless. 

 

A Year Later:   
Derek scanned the crowds, searching for brown hair and whiskey eyes. After their kiss on New Year’s, Stiles had gone back to school in Michigan. He had finished his last 5 months, and then scored a summer job working as an intern in NYC. He and Stiles had been together for 8 months, living together for 4. Derek had never been happier.  
His eyes flitted around again. And then he spotted him. His boyfriend, Stiles Stilinski, walking through the crowd with a smile on his face and love in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
